This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the development of network technology, network video communication has been used more and more widely. In network video communication, both of the video sides establish a network connection, then one or two sides with a camera may start the camera to capture a video stream, and send the captured video stream to the other side by the established network connection. The peer side which receives video stream presents the video to a user.
Currently, most users' network environment is not ideal. The bandwidth of the network connection is smaller, which may only support videos with 320×240 resolution. However, some users' network environment may support higher-resolution videos, such as 640×480 resolution. However, most of the video streams captured by the camera correspond to videos with 320×240 resolution, which may not provide sufficiently clear videos for users who support higher-resolution.